A Page In History
by SilverWing2
Summary: I wrote this after one of my pages (which meant a lot to me) was hacked. Surprisingly it is not sad. 3+5+3, 1+2+4


Disclaimer: They aren't mine  
  
  
  
I looked around the garden at the dying flowers and dying grass. I can't say how long it's been since the last time I was here for my memory is not what it used to be. It's been far, far too long.  
  
Although I can't remember dates I can remember times in this garden. Like the time Duo and Heero were getting ready to pounce on an unsuspecting Wufei. The three of them had tumbled down a slight hill with cries of 'Injustice! Maxwell! Yuy- ugh!' and 'Damn it! Wuffie, you're heavy!' and 'Kuso! Omae o korosu!' as they landed in a patch of roses.  
  
I remember that Trowa and I had laughed, enjoying the chance of a deserving peace. But after moments of curses and moans from the other three however, the two of us helped our lovers with their injuries.  
  
It was funny, and slightly odd to see Heero Yuy, the emotionless soldier - once upon a time - whine about a tiny thorn in his finger. Don't get me wrong, but he had once blown himself to hell. His whining did however turn to soft whimpers once I had extracted the thorn and gently sucked the wound clean.  
  
"What about me?" Duo had stuck out his bottom lip and made it quiver just slightly. His eyes became big and glassy with unshed tears. He had always been like that, even after the war. Still, at twenty-one he was acting just like a kid. That's one of the things that Heero and I loved about him the most.  
  
Ah, Heero. As I said, an emotionless tool in the war. It took along time, but he began to heal and change. Who would have known that he was even worse than Duo in the 'Acting Like a Kid' department. I had my hands full watching them and joining in their games of 'Give Wufei a Nosebleed' and 'Hide Trowa's Hair Gel.'  
  
The memories.they are the most precious gift I own and I will treasure them, for they are all that I have left.  
  
Duo had been the first to go. He had contracted cancer and was slowly withering away. I remember that he had cut his own braid off as soon as he had found out that he wouldn't be cured. We kept the braid neatly packed away in our room under our bed. It had been hard for Duo but having Heero and I there was what made him go on. He tried to battle the illness but it was too strong. Even for our God of Death.  
  
Duo had wanted to die at home. Our home. A small cozy house on earth where he would live out his last days. I remember lying awake at night, listening to his breathing for fear that it would cease to continue any second. The three of us shared the same bed and I'm sure Heero did the same as I.  
  
Finally, one night Duo had pulled me aside. I was afraid at the look in his eyes. He was giving up. "Quatre, please look after Heero. He's still healing and he'd going to need you." He had coughed. "But don't forget about yourself either. I love you, both of you."  
  
"You sound like you're giving up." I had said calmly, slowly accepting Duo's choice.  
  
He grinned his 'I am the God of Death - hear me roar' grin and said, "During the war I had been good at losing battles, but I guess I'm getting soft in my old age."  
  
Later that night Duo had died peacefully in his sleep with Heero and I at his sides.  
  
Trowa had gone next, in an accident. My best friend had joined the Preventers with Wufei after the war and on a mission - a word I never wanted to hear again- he had been shot by a twelve-year old kid. A twelve- year old brat that had felt trapped and panicked, opening fire.  
  
Trowa, bless his soul and heart, had been unarmed and Wufei had been with him. The gentle man I knew died in the arms of his beloved. Wufei was never the same after that.  
  
He had gone next, out lasting Trowa by about four years. On the anniversary of Trowa's death, Wufei had claimed his own life. Poisoning himself and passing away in sleep, leaving Heero and I alone to deal with the lose.  
  
Neither of us could blame him. Trowa had been everything to Wufei and it wasn't right to keep them apart. It was a miracle that the Chinese pilot had lasted as long as he had.  
  
Many years had gone by and Heero and I had gotten our lives back together. Until my perfect soldier contracted pneumonia from which he never recovered.  
  
Now, I am the only one left. I am the only one who can remember how peaceful and fulfilled our lives had been, even if for a short time. The five of us were able to find happiness in a world without war, truly a big accomplishment.  
  
As I gaze up at the beautiful stars and relive my countless, fading memories I know that after tonight there will be no one left to remember. Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Nataku and my Sandrock will be lost to the world, just as their pilots.  
  
Tonight is my final night on this planet. I know that Shinigami; my beautiful death is coming to claim my soul his. I can hear him calling me, I can't wait.  
  
I am ready.  
  
***  
  
"Yo! Q! Wakey, wakey!" Duo's brilliant voice wakes me from my thoughts. I look up, away from the lush garden and smile at the seventeen-year old. "Wanna help Hee-chan and I push Wufei into the pool?" He grinned wickedly and I laughed at the smile on Heero's face as well.  
  
"Sure." I agreed and followed my lovers.  
  
Duo stopped and looked at me funny then. "What were you thinking about anyway?" He wondered, playing with the end of his beautiful braid.  
  
I smiled. "Just a page in history." I shrugged, then took both of them by the hands, "Now, let's go!"  
  
"Hey," Heero began, "Do you think St. Peter will kick us out of the Pearly Gates if we do anything to Wufei?"  
  
After a short - very short - silence Duo and I replied. "Nah." Then we flew to find our victims, white soft feathers, falling from our wings. 


End file.
